


The Chapel

by Able_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Able_Mind/pseuds/Able_Mind
Summary: ...With this first entry, I make this chapel my home, and its gravestones my flock. This plot of poor resting souls has spent too long uncared for, and I  have little left among the living, so I shall care for them, pick their weeds and fix their headstones. This is my lot, and I take it up happily
Kudos: 1





	The Chapel

December 5th

With this first entry, I make this chapel my home, and its gravestones my flock. This plot of poor resting souls has spent too long uncared for, and I have little left among the living, so I shall care for them, pick their weeds and fix their headstones. This is my lot, and I take it up happily

~Richard

December 10th

The cold has been more biting than I expected, but, the walls are somewhat poorly. I have done what I can, more firewood will have to do, for now. There is a peacefulness to this place, I believe it is the graveyard, the stillness of death, it permeates this place. I find comfort in that, in a way

~Richard 

December 13th

I have felt eyes upon me all this evening, no matter where I go within the chapel, There is no one within miles of this place, I'm certain of it, and yet, this feeling will not leave me, even as I lay here in my bed, I have not slept, and I watch the sun rise now, and the feeling has finally faded. I must admit, I am not a man easily unnerved, but this has shaken me.

~Richard

December 18th

I have continued to feel eyes in the night that are gone by the day, but I cannot find their source. I have searched, and I cannot. I cannot.

December 20th

I can see them now. They watch me, they know I can see them. They Know

Dcmbr 

They beckon me. They are my flock, my lot. I accept them happily


End file.
